It's a promise!
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: Aomine meets up with Kise after the Kaijo vs Touho match.


"I told you I'll have you if I won today, Kise."

Caramel eyes widened as Kise's ears picked up the husky voice behind him. He had forgotten something back in the locker room when everyone else was gone, and couldn't help wondering down towards the locker room Touho academy had been in. The blonde didn't expect the tan skinned ace of Touho to still be there, but he was. His hand was frozen in front of the door handle from when he was about to open it before he heard the other's voice.

"A-Aominecchi…"

Kise couldn't help his voice from cracking, the emotional and mental stress from the game still fresh in his mind. He didn't really want to see the blue haired player, but he did at the same time. But he couldn't turn around, he wouldn't. He couldn't let the person he looked up to so much and for so long see his red rimmed eyes and the defeated look that was no doubt in his eyes. He couldn't let this person who means so much to him see him so lost, so defeated, so destroyed. It was just a game, yet it made the blonde realize that he was still so far behind in catching up to Aomine, and probably always will. His body shook a little, soft tremors going through as his mental and physical psyche became painful, forgetting the heated promise Aomine had said during the game and intended to keep, too messed up to think about anything but his own failure.

Aomine on the other hand stared silently at the trembling form, wanting to do something, but wouldn't. Kise needed to face his own defeat and grow. But as the bluenette was staring at the blonde, he noticed the blonde start to sway, getting dizzy.

The Kaijo basketball team's ace felt a huge burst of pain behind his skull, causing him to lose balance. As he started tumbling back, he felt strong arms envelope him as they held him steady upright. Kise missed this. He missed the warmth, the scent, the feeling of Aomine.

"Aominecchi," whispered Kise as he turned around, clinging to the man as his body shook, trying to hold it in as the object of his physical and emotional turmoil was the body he was holding on to.

"Make me forget."

Aomine frowned at the statement that was whispered through the blonde's hoarse voice. He didn't _want _Kise to forget, than there would be no point. Reaching out, Aomine opened the door to the locker room and pushed Kise inside the dark room, getting somewhat excited as he heard the surprised noise come out of pink lips as the blonde's body was thrown on the wooden bench.

"Listen Kise, and listen well," said Aomine as he climbed over Kise, putting his hands at both sides of the blonde's head.

Navy blue stared intensely into widened golden brown.

"I'm going to keep my promise I made to you, whether your body can take it or not. So by the end of today, your body and mind will know nothing but me. It will feel the pain and pleasure I gave you today: the stress, the emotion, the heat, the sweat. It will remember the great amount of excursion it went to because of me. But it will also remember the sweet ache and passion it feels when it is with me. I'm going to make it so you never forget today, Ryouta."

Kise's eyes shimmered as tears lined up at the end of his eyelids, falling smoothly down the side of his flawless pale face.

"_Daiki.."_

As soon as he heard his name whispered in that shaken, yet trusting voice, and saw the clear tears run down the model's beautiful face like pristine rain drops, Aomine leaned down and captured Kise's lips with his. It quickly became heated and passionate as both male's emotions poured through. Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders, gripping on to the Touho jacket. Their tongues wrapped together as tan hands wiped away the tears as they caressed smooth flushed cheeks. As they broke apart, blue met brown as a trail of saliva connected reddened lips.

"Aomineicchi…I-Ah!"

However Kise was broken off as Aomine pulled his Kaijo shirt collar down, exposing his neck and he bite into it, marking the skin with vibrant red.

The blonde let out small whimpers and gasps as his shirt was lifted up, his chest exposed to the cool locker room air. His pink nipples were soon devoured by a hungry mouth as they were sucked, kissed, bit, pinched, flicked, and pulled. Kise had his head thrown back, his mouth opened as erotic sounds fell out of it. The bluenette on top of him had his left nipple in his mouth, the rough tongue flicking it as powerful lips sucked strongly around the nub. His right nipple was held captive in the left hand of the ace of Touho Academy, being plucked and pulled between a tan thumb and index and middle fingers, the ring and pinkie caressing pale skin they could reach.

When Kise's nipples were finally let go, their pink hue from before was replaced with fiery red, and they were hardened and swollen. He panted and moaned as his stomach was filled with the same marks as his neck. The Kaijo basketball player then felt his team sweats and Calvin Klein boxers swiftly slid off of him, not even getting stuck on his sneakers. The lower part of his body was completely exposed to heated navy as they lustfully devoured him.

"Man…you're really something."

Kise's cheeks became an even more dark hue as he heard the sultry words of the male above him. It clearly affected him as his hardened penis leaked a drop of pre cum, observed by smirking eyes above.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," continued Aomine as he rubbed his right index finger along the reddened cock in front of him, covering it with the white substance it dripped out.

The blonde gasped as he felt the same index finger circle his butthole and force itself in, burying itself whole inside him.

"Ngah! Y-You never do…Aomineicchi."

Said person smirked and replied with, "You may be right about that."

Aomine leaned forward to the left side, his left foot standing on the ground as his right knee rested on the bench, his left hand balancing his weight above the other male's head. He captured Kise's well kissed lips as he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, sliding his finger in and out of the blonde's lower orifice.

Kise unconsciously spread his legs, feeling the finger reach deeper places inside hot velvet walls. His moans were swallowed partially by the mouth that was on is, the rest muffled as they escaped when their lips separated. Saliva was dripping down both their chins, mixing with Kise's tears of pure pleasure.

Another finger was added, Aomine's right middle finger, as they both thrust inside and separated, stretching the expandable muscles. The fingers continued their routine of spreading and moving until they finally slid out together, simultaneously as Kise's and Aomine's lips separated.

Panting, the spread out male gripped his shirt that was bunch up under his arm pits, his eyes full of lust as his legs and hips twitch, wanting more. The bluenette moved back, going between flushed legs as he lifted Kise's hips on to his knees, spreading the blonde's legs up.

Kise shivered in anticipation as he watched the other male take his own raging boner out of his pants, pressing it against his moistened, twitching entrance.

The only warning that the blonde got that the other man was going to enter hard and fast was the smirk that graced the tan face of Aomine as he forced himself inside Kise, the butthole widening itself to wrap his sex inside pleasurable heat.

The only thing Kise could do was scream as the thrusting began as soon as he was penetrated. Aomine's thrusts were so strong that Kise had to move his hands above him to grip the wooden bench as it creaked at the force of the bluenette's movements and it was even bolted into the ground. The blonde's body arched upward as he was rocked back and forth viciously, the sounds of Aomine's hips smacking hard with his buttocks, his own screams and moans as his prostate was chronically hit, and the tanned male's own small pants of pleasure filled up Kise's ears.

Neither one knew how long they had been going, 5 minutes, 10, 20? The only thing that both felt and cared about was the feeling of a long, thick cock burying itself in and out repeatedly inside a red muscle cavern.

Kise had moved his hands down to his sides, gripping the side of the bench as the pounding became even faster and harder, both males nearing their limits.

"A-AH! Ahomi-ngh! Cchi-ii! I'm gonna-!"

Aomine grunted as he felt enormous pressure on his dick, the blonde's anal muscles squeezing down on him as spurts of white semen came out of the male below him, covering a well marked flushed chest. The bluenette followed after, filling up the muscle space with his own coat of white.

The tan male leaned back, panting slightly as he removed himself from Kise's tight heat as he watched the blonde groan and shiver at the feeling of having something that was inside him for so long retreat and leave a liquid mess.

Kise's own chest was moving up and down as he too tried to catch his breath. He felt eyes on him as he opened his own, not realizing when he had closed them during their intercourse, as he made eye contact with navy blue.

"Aominecchi…"

His voice was hoarse, and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Kise was truly exhausted; mind, body, and soul.

Seeing the male below him fighting for consciousness, Aomine gently lifted him on to his lap, holding him. He didn't know when it would be the last time he could hold his long term rival and ex teammate, so he just held him close to him, not really caring whether it was in his character or not.

"You better remember this Kise. So you can show me how much you've improved next time."

A smile graced Kise's lips, the first time since he had lost to Aomine earlier in the day.

"It's a promise, Aominecchi."


End file.
